The Things Marik Says and Do's
by Official Light Warrior
Summary: Just stuff Marik do and say. Rated for abridgyness.
1. Chapter 1

One: The Microwave

Marik: I command you to heat up my food. (Stares at microwave)

Microwave:...

Marik: Heat up my food!

microwave:...

Marik: Ahhhhhhhh! I will show you to ignore me! (sends microwave to the shadow realm)

Ishizu: Marik I'm ho... Where's the microwave?!

Marik: It wouldn't listen to me so it's in the shadow realm.

Ishizu: (facepalms) You have to press the buttons on the microwave to heat up your food Marik.

Marik: It still wouldn't listen to me though.

Ishizu: (walks out of the room)

Marik: Hey! the microwave still has my food! Curse you microwave!

Marik: (brings back the microwave) Ok _microwave_ I will give you one last chance, heat up my food. (starts pressing the buttons)

Marik: Yes I conquered you, you are now my slave, Steve number 587. Now Steve give me my food.

Steve 587:...

Marik: How dare you! (sends Steve to shadow realm)


	2. Chapter 2

Two: The Pianist

Marik: Bakura!

Bakura: What now Marik?

Marik: What is this contraption?

Bakura: It's called the piano.

Marik: Pi an o?

Bakura: Yes.

Marik: I will now learn to play the piano!

Bakura: You mean a pianist.

Marik: Yes I will be the best penis.

Bakura: (tries to contain his laughter) P-penis?

Marik: Yes I will be the most famous penis in the world.

Bakura: (Laughs loudly)

Marik: What's so funny Fluffy?

Bakura: N-nothing M-marik. (laughs)

Marik: Fine don't tell me, I will just become a penis.

Bakura: (Laughs) Do that.

Marik: You don't believe me, I will show you. (walks away)


	3. Chapter 3

Three: Marik and the TV

Marik: Ishizu I'm Bored.

Ishizu: I should care why?

Marik: Entertain me.

Ishizu: No Marik, just watch TV.

Marik: Ok. (walks to TV)

Marik: (stares at blank screen) Entertain me!

TV:...

Marik: Stupid technology (grabs TV remote and throws it at TV)

TV: Today the weather will be like...

Marik: I did it yes! Now how do I change the channel? (looks at remote)

Marik: Stop staring at me tiny slave!

Melvin: Just pick up your _slave_ and try pressing the buttons. (1)

Marik: What will happen if I do Mel?

Melvin: (Shrugged shoulders) I don't know, well I'm going to Florence's to kidnapped his hikari, bye Marik.

Marik:... Bye...Wait!

Melvin: What!?

Marik: Bye me a drink.

Melvin: OK. (leaves)

Marik: (Picks up remote) Ok slave prepare to be conquered

~Two Hours Later~

Marik: Gah! Stupid remote, I will poke you to death! (presses a button)

TV: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea... (2)

Marik:...It's the Sponge show! (jumps behind the couch)

Marik: This is your fault. (throws TV at remote)

TV:... SpongeBob Square Pants...

Marik: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! It's pure torture, how can anyone watch this!?

~At Seto's House~

Mokuba: Seto! SpongeBob is on.

Seto: Shut Up Mokuba!

~Back at Marik's~

Marik: Help, someone, the square slave is torturing me! (Runs into kitchen)

Ishizu: What now Marik?

Marik: The screen is evil, it's torturing me.

Ishizu: (face palms walks in living room, picks up the remote and turns it off) There, happy now.

Marik: O-o How did you do that!? You must teach me.

Ishizu: I just pressed the buttons on the remote.

Marik: Oh.

Melvin: (walks in with a tied up Ryou and a drink) I'm back.

Ryou: Help me please!

Melvin: Here's your drink. (gives drink to Marik then leaves with Ryou)

Marik: (takes a sip) Hey! It's diet. He's truly evil.

_(1) Melvin has his own body._

_(2) SpongeBob, sorry if you like SpongeBob, but I couldn't think of a better show._

_Also Ryou got some screen time._

_Ryou: But I was kidnapped._

_Any way, this had some Deathshipping in it, if you guys were wondering._

_Well see you next time, Reviews would be very nice, and if I get enough I will add in theifshipping in the next chapter. Ok :) BYE PEEPS!_


	4. Author's Note

**_Authors Note ~IMPORTANT~_**

_I didn't get any reviews, and I would like some. So when I get at least 5 reviews I will continue this story. If not, then you are all meanies. So BYE PEEPS!_


	5. Chapter 5: Part 1

_I Can't believe I got five reviews in one day, thanks, people now this story continues._

Five: Guns plus Marik equals...Uh, you'll find out. Part 1

Marik: Bakura what is this thing?

Bakura: It's called a gun.

Marik: A gun? What do I do with a gun?

Bakura: You shoot stuff.

Marik: That's so cool!

Bakura: Now all you have to do is aim and... (Shoots gun)

Random Person: Ahhh! My arm!

Marik: Ok, so like this? (points gun at Bakura)

Bakura: Uh Marik, point it the other way.

Marik: Oh so... (shoots gun)

Bakura: Ahhh! (falls to the ground)

Marik: Fluffy! (go's next to Bakura)

Marik: Fluffy don't die I love you!

Bakura: What did you say?

Marik: Uh...(hits Bakura on the head)

Marik: You heard nothing Kura. (Get's up and walks away)

Yami: The robber is unconscious? Good. (kneels next to Bakura and grabs his ring)

Yami: I'll see you later Kura. (Smirks and walks away)

~1 hour later~

Bakura: ( bust's in Marik's house) Marik! Where's my ring?!

Marik: What ring? You were wearing a ring?

Bakura: (face palms) I mean my millennium ring idiot.

Marik: Oh. (Thinks)

~30 min. later~

Marik: Uh nope

Bakura Phone rings

Bakura: What!?

Yami: Hello Bakura.

Bakura: What is it pharaoh?

Yami: I have your ring. (hangs up)

Bakura:...Pharaoh! (Runs out of Mariks house)

Marik: Fine ignore me! (grabs gun)

Marik: I'll have fun without you. (walks out)

Marik: Ok target sighted, I think. (pulls trigger)

Police Officer: Ahhh! (Falls down)

Marik: Shit! (runs away)

Police Officer 2: Hey! (chases Marik)

~Later~

Marik: You can't do this I'm Marik Sebastion Ishtar the 3rd, I command you to let me go!

_To be continued...Reviews please BYE PEEPS!_


	6. Chapter 5: Part 2

Five: Guns plus Marik equals...Uh, you'll find out. Part 2

Marik: Ahh help I'm innocent you here!

Police Officer: Yeah then why do you have a gun?

Marik: I don't have a gun. (throws gun)

Police Officer: Yeah you have to come with me.

Marik: What's your name?

Police Officer: Steve why?

Marik: (takes out rod) Release me slave!

Officer Steve: Yes master. (leaves)

Marik: Yes i'm free! (runs away)

**~Tristan's words of wisdom~**

**Tristan: Never talk to mean oranges.**

**~This has been Tristan's words of wisdom~ (1)**

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews and now is the end of the 2 part story_

_(1) I thought this would be fun to include for now on, so tell me what you think._

_Please more reviews and see you next time. BYE PEEPS! _


	7. Chapter 6

Six: Marik has a vacuum

Marik: Ishizu! How do I vacuum?

Ishizu: You move across the rug.

Marik: Ok (moves vacuum around)

Marik: Nothing is working!

Ishizu: You plug it in and flip the switch!

Marik: Ok! (pugs vacuum in and turns it on)

Marik: This is loud!

Bakura: What did you... (Stares at vacuum)

Marik: Hey Fluffy, can you tell me how to vacuum? (moves towards Bakura with vacuum)

Bakura: Ahhh the evil sucker! (Hisses and jumps on the fan)

Marik: What?! What did you say?!

Bakura: Get away from me!

Marik: How do I turn it off?!

Bakura: Must. hide. from. vacuum.

Marik: Ahh I can't turn it off! Fluffy Help me!

Bakura: I'm not getting near that thing!

Marik: Come on Fluffy please?

Bakura: (Hisses and slaps the vacuum)

Marik: And you tell me your not a cat.

Bakura: Shut the bloody up Marik!

(Vacuum moves forward)

Bakura: Ahhh! It's alive (jumps on Marik)

Marik: Ahh! (falls down)

**Technical difficulties**

**~Here's the words of wisdom by Tristan~**

**Tristan: I'm an octopus.**

**~This has been the words of wisdom by Tristan~**

**Now back to Marik and Bakura**

Marik: Ahh! Get off me Fluffy!

Bakura: Turn that thing off!

Melvin: (Walks in) Well well well, this is interesting.

Marik and Bakura: Help me!

Melvin: (grabs the vacuum and turns it off) There happy now?

Marik: Yes thank you, now get off of me Fluffy!

Bakura: Fine. (Gets off of Marik)

_Yugi: Hello. :) Now that's finish I would like to say that I am going to be in the next one!_

_Me: Yeah yeah, now back to business I would like some reviews to let me know what you think._

_Yugi: Please give her reviews, I'll be in the next one if you do, so Please. (Puppy dog eyes)_

_Me: Yeah now see you next time. BYE PEEPS!_


	8. Chapter 7

Seven: When life gives you cards play a children's card game

Yugi: I challenge you to a duel Marik!

Marik: I will use my Mega Ultra... Ahh! you have it.

Yugi: I will use my super special awesome card to destroy you.

Marik: Which card is that?

Yugi:...I will destroy you.

Marik: Your on B*tch!

Yugi: Loser has to listen to Tea's 5 hour speech about friendship.

Marik: Your on!

**While this duel is going on...**

**~Here are Tristan's words of wisdom~**

**Tristan: Now I'm an Orange.**

**~This has been Tristan's words of wisdom~**

**After the duel**

Yugi: Ha ha ha, you lose Marik.

Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yugi: Hey Tea.

Tea: Yes Yugi?

Yugi: Marik wants to hear your 5 hour speech about friendship (Smiles evily)

Tea: Ok, come on Marik lets go. (Grabs Marik's collar and drags him away)

Marik: HELP ME PLEASE!

Mokuba: Tea is going to torture Marik Seto.

Seto: I'll allow it.

**~5 hours later~**

Marik:...(twitches)

Tea: And that is the meaning of friendship.

Marik:...help me... (falls to the floor)

Tea: So did you listen Marik?

Marik:... That was worse then when my father gave me a tattoo.

Tea: I can tell you it again.

Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (runs away)

Tea: (pouts and looks at a kid) Hey kid do you want to know the meaning of friendship?

Kid: Ok. (1)

**~Back to Marik~**

Marik: I want my mommy. (curls up in a ball)

Melvin: Do you want a hug?

Marik: Never mind i'm fine now. (runs into his room)

Melvin: How Rude. (walks in the kitchen)

_(1) The kid died after hearing Tea's speech_

_Me: That was chapter 7 see you next time._

_Ryou: Hey I want some more screen time._

_Me: Fine you can be one of the main characters in chapter 8..._

_Ryou: Yes!_

_Me: If I get 5 more reviews._

_Ryou: Buggar. Please give her 5 reviews, this means so much to me. Please (Gives the biggest puppy dog eyes with a pout)_

_Me: Awww. (shakes head) Any way Reviews would be awesome, and if you want to see more of Ryou just give me 5 more reviews. P.S In Chapter 8, There's going to be cuteness. BYE PEEPS!_


	9. Chapter 8

Eight: The Cutest Stuff the Yugioh Characters Do

_Hi this is chapter 8, hope you like it. Sorry if it's short._

1\. Ryou and Bakura sleep together.

Bakura: *has his arms around Ryou*

Ryou: *is laying his head on his chest*

Bakura and Ryou: *sleeping*

2\. Marik wearing a kitten costume

Marik: This isn't funny guys!

Mariku: *laughing* Yes it is.

Marik: *glares* No it's not.

Mariku: *holds a ball of yarn* Come on Marik go get it. *throws the yarn*

Marik: Yarn! *jumps after it and plays with it*

3\. Yugi eating cake

Yugi: This is great! *eats the cake*

Yami: Um slow down Yugi.

Yugi: *smiles and has cake all over his face*

Yami: *starts laughing*

Yugi: What?

**~Tristan's words of Wisdom~**

**Tristan: This is my favorite show *stares at a blank TV screen***

**~This has been Tristan's Words of Wisdom~**

4\. Ryou in a bunny costume, asleep

Ryou: *sleeping*

Bakura: cute.

Marik: did you just call Ryou cute?

Bakura: *blushes* N-no. Leave now Marik.

_Hey guys this has been chapter 8, sorry if it's short. Well Bye Peeps! _

_Oh and please give me reviews and ideas are nice._


	10. Chapter 9

Nine: Marik at... Oh no, the zoo.

Marik: Wow. Look at all the balloons!

Bakura: *face palms* Were here to see animals, not get balloons idiot.

Marik: Fine.

Ryou: What should we see first?

Mariku: The alligator.

Marik: No. I want to see the lions.

Bakura: Then go.

Marik and Mariku: Alright *leaves*

~With Marik~

Marik: *walking around, but stops when he saw the monkeys* Ooooo. *see's the keys and grabs them* You must be sad, here. *gives the keys and leaves*

Monkey: *opens the cage and escapes*

Random person: Help the monkeys are loose! *runs around in a circle*

kid: The Monkeys are coming, the monkeys are coming!

Monkey: *opens the other cages*

Marik: *Comes back* O-o Oops. *shrugs his shoulders* ah well. *walks away*

**~Now Tristan's words of Wisdom~**

**Tristan: That's shiny. *stares at keys***

**~This has been Tristan's words of wisdom~**

Bakura: Great. Come on Ryou we have to leave. *grabs Ryou's hand and walks away*

Mariku: *laughing at the people running in fear*

Marik: *running after a monkey that stole his rod* Come back here!

Lion: *roars and jumps at Mariku*

Mariku: Ahhh! *starts running*

Bakura: If they call us, don't look back.

Ryou: Ok. *holds on to Bakura*

Bakura: *sighs and continues walking*

Marik: *finally got his rod back* Yes, my precious.

Mariku: *ran out of the Zoo*

Marik: *walks out of the zoo talking to his rod*

_Hey guys, hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice please. Bye Peeps!_


	11. Chapter 10

Ten: Marik finds out Unicorns aren't real

Marik: *holding a stuff unicorn* Mr. Stuffy what should we do today?

Marik talking as Mr. Stuffy: Watch The Unicorn Show(1).

Marik: Ok. *starts watching The Unicorn Show*

Melvin(2): *comes in Mariks room* Really you're watching the demon horse show.

Marik: I'm watching the Unicorn show with real unicorns Melvin.

Melvin: Unicorns aren't real Marik.

Marik: Yes they are the TV never lies.

Melvin: The show said in the beginning that Unicorns aren't real.

Marik: WHAT!

**~Now Tristan's Words of Wisdom~**

**Tristan: Unicorns aren't real? *starts crying* NOOO!**

**~This has been Tristan's Words of Wisdom~**


	12. Chapter 11

Eleven: Marik playing Slenderman

Marik: I'm walking in the woods, Oh my allergies are acting up. ACHOO!

Marik: Slenderman, Slenderman he's the man that kills us all.

Marik: Ug these leaves i'm stepping on remind me when my cat uses the litter box.

Bakura: You don't have a cat Marik.

Marik: Shut up, your my cat.

Bakura: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

Marik: Ooooo a house in the middle of nowhere. *walks in the house with his avatar*

~LETTER~

Thanks for coming, now please get the 8 other letters in the woods, before Slenderman gets you.

~END LETTER~

Marik: I'm walking in the woods today hoping for a big surprise, if I go in the woods today I will surely die.

Slenderman: Hi guys

Bakura and Marik: Ahh!

Slenderman: I'm just going to tell you your going to die.

Bakura: Get out of here you (BEEP)(1)!

**~Now Tristan's Words of Wisdom~**

**Tristan: Serenity is hot**

**~This has been Tristan's words of wisdom~**

Slenderman: Bye Guys *leaves*

Marik: That guy scares the crap out of me.

Bakura: Just continue playing Marik.

Marik: Ok Fluffy. *slenderman pops on the screen*

Marik and Bakura: Ahh!

Marik: *holds on to Bakura*

Bakura: *pushes him to the floor* Don't hug me again.

Marik: Fine Fluffy.

Bakura: I'm not a cat!

~Game Over~

Marik: I lose

_Hi guys this is chapter eleven, hope you like it_

_(1) I can't swear anymore sorry I got in trouble_

_Well I would like reviews please, and next chapter is Truth or Dare, so please give me truths or Dares for the Cast to do._

_BYE PEEPS!_


	13. Chapter 12

Twelve: Halloween

Marik: I can't wait for Halloween Odeon!

Odeon: how so master Marik?

Marik: I get to scare kids so they wet their pants.

Odeon: oh, well I have to go to my... Gummy bear collection. *leaves*

Marik: Ok, now to choose my scary costume. *looks through his closet*

Marik: nope. nada. hmm, nope. ah ha! *holds up a Twilight costume(Edward) 1*

Marik: when did I get this? *scratches his head*

Marik: Oh, no I don't remember, but I will scare kids with this! *puts on the costume*

Marik: I'm terrifying now Ha ha ha! *walks out the door*

**~Tristan's words of wisdom~**

**Tristan: *clapping* I have rabies yay**

**~That was Tristan's words of wisdom~**

Later that day...

Marik: I sparkle in the sun! *jumps in front of kids*

Kids: Ahhh! *runs away and drops their candy*

Marik: Candy! *grabs the candy and eats it*

At the house...

Melvin: *disguised himself as the wall out side*

kids: *come to the house* Trick or treat

Melvin: *jumps in front of them* Trick!

Kids: *scream, some wet their pants and run away*

Melvin: *laughs and grabs the candy and goes inside*

With Marik...

Marik: I don't feel so good. *walks back home*

Marik: *walks in his house and lays on the couch*

Melvin: *smirks and jumps in front of him* Boo.

Marik: *screams loudly and falls off the couch*

Melvin: *Laughs his head off* That was to easy.

Marik: That was not funny!

Melvin: it was. *leaves the room*

Marik: Hmp. no it wasn't. *sits on the couch*

_Hi, this was chapter 12, so give me reviews and that's all, Bye Peeps! _


	14. Chapter 13

Thirteen: Thanksgiving What?

Marik: Thanksgiving? what in Ra's name is Thanksgiving?! *Marik looks at Ryou who told him that thanksgiving is coming up*

Ryou: Thanksgiving is a holiday where you thank the people or other things that did kind things or helped you

Marik: *tilts his head* really the only holiday I had in Egypt is whip-mas, which is like everyday

Ryou: *sweat dropped* You get whipped for everyday, even your birthday?

Marik: yes. One day on my birthday I got a box that's shaped like a snake, but it turned out to be a snake.

Ryou: that must have been awful.

Marik: it was, but I got the venom out. *smiles*

Ryou: *leans back* Okay...

Marik: So do you eat thanksgiving food

Ryou: yes, you eat turkey, stuffing, and all type of stuff

Marik: That. Is. Awesome!

Ryou: *giggles at Mariks enthusiasm*

Marik: Let Thanksgiving come to me!

**~Tristan's Words of wisdom~**

**Tristan: I wish to be Tristan Taylor**

**Joey: Neh. You are Tristan Taylor**

**Tristan: I am. My wish came true! Wishes do come true!**

**~This was Tristan's words of wisdom~**

Bakura: Marik what in Ra's name are you doing?

Marik: writing a letter to thanksgiving to bring me food.

Bakura: you are a bloody idiot, you make the food and Thanksgiving isn't a bloody person!

Marik: what!? Then I wasted my paper of words

Bakura: I'm not even going to ask.

Melvin: well, well, well look what we have here

Bakura: oh no, not him.

Marik: isn't that Yugi's line?

Bakura: Shut up Marik

Melvin: isn't that Kaiba's line?

Bakura: shut the bloody up!

Marik: you must be on your man period.

Bakura: *face palms*

_hi sorry I didn't update in a while_ but here is chapter 13. Please review BYE PEEPS!


	15. Chapter 14

Fourteen: The Roller Coaster

Marik: Oh My Ra this place is amazing!

Worker: Welcome to- *gets pushed away by Marik*

Marik: Shut up! I'm going to have fun! *runs off*

Worker: Ow... *people walk on him*

Marik: Oooo, this is a great place to mess with the - Oooo soda *runs over to soda fountain*

Marik: Ishizu never let me drink soda before *starts drinking the soda*

_After 5 minuets of drinking soda_

Marik: OMROMROMROMRTHISISAMAZING! *runs around in circles*

Person: There's a mad man on the loose run for your lives!

Marik: *runs into a wall* Ow

Marik: That. Was. AWESOME! I wish Fluffy was here

~At Bakura's~

Bakura: *drinking tea* I thought I wasn't going to be in this chapter

Me: Stop breaking the 4th wall!

Bakura: I can break it if I want to

~Back to Marik~

Marik: *runs up to a roller coaster* OMR what is that!?

Worker 2: That sir is a roller coaster

Marik: Wow I want to ride it! *jumps in the roller coaster* I will control you Rolar Coster *takes Millennium rod out*

Worker 3: *starts the ride*

**~Tristan's words of wisdom~**

**Tristan: I'm king of the world**

**Joey: eh Tristan That's an Ice Cream cone. Neh**

**Tristan: I'm still the king!**

**~This has been Tristans' words of wisdom~**

Marik: Holy Ra! *holds on to the railing*

Roller Coaster: *goes up 400ft*

Marik: Let me off, let me off! *whines*

Roller Coaster: *Goes an 88 degree angle down*

Marik: AHHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! I COMMAND YOU!

After roller coaster

Marik: *runs off and throws up* I'm. Never. going. on. that. again.

Kids: *got off the roller coaster laughing*

Marik: Stupid kids that was awful *sends them to shadow realm.

_How was that? Please review and give me ideas please. BYE PEEPS!_


	16. Chapter 15

Fifteen: Holy Man Hole

Marik: Mwa ha ha ha! I know the place where Bakura goes to get rid of his victims! Down the man hole.

Bakura: Marik it's the entrance to the sewer

Marik: Yeah and it's called the man hole!

Bakura: *laughs*

Marik: What is so funny about the man hole?

Bakura: *can't speak since he's busy laughing*

Marik: tell me what is so- Ahhhh! *falls in the sewer*

Marik: Bakura help me! I'm stuck in the man hole!

Bakura: *tries to stop laughing* W-what are you st-tuck in?

Marik: I'm stuck in the man hole of doom!

Bakura: *laughs*

Marik: Eww why is there a body down.. Oh right

Bakura: Marik there is poop in there

Marik: Ahhhh! The brown mess within the man hole!

Bakura: *laughs*

**_~Tristan's words of wisdom~_**

**_Tristan: Yugi what is a man hole?_**

**_Yugi: uhhhhhhh. Look Tristan a shiny object that interests you so much_**

**_Tristan: *turns where*_**

**_Yugi: *runs off*_**

**_~This has been Tristan's words of wisdom~_**

Marik: Gah! there is yellow liquids

Bakura: It's apple juice

Marik: really *takes a sip* Gah! It's not apple juice

Bakura: *laughs* You are a bloody idiot Marik

Marik: Shut up and help me out

Bakura: Fine *hands out his hand* Take my hand

Marik: *reaches for his hand*

Bakura: *pulls his hand back making Marik fallback down*

Marik: Bakura!

_That was chapter 15, sorry I haven't been updating, but to let everyone know I will only work on this story._

_Anyway please comment, follow, or favorite please. BY PEEPS!_


	17. Chapter 16

Sixteen: THE POOL

Marik: Bakura! We are going to the pool!

Bakura: Marik I told you for the bloody fifth time I'm not going!

~At The Pool~

Bakura: I bloody hate you Marik

Marik: I love you to Fluffy

Bakura: What?

Marik: The pool finally! *runs to the pool*

Fangirl: OMG IT'S MARIK AND BAKURA SHIRTLESS!

Bakura: Oh BEEP-ing Ra, fan girls

Marik: Oh frig this *jumps in the pool*

Bakura: Marik what are you doing?

Marik: Uh *pool turns dark blue*

Girl: He's peeing in the pool! *everyone panics and gets out of the pool*

Marik: It wasn't me! It was... Uh... Mr. Tweetums

Bakura: I killed him and buried him in the desert

Marik: WHAT!? Noooooooooo! Mr. Tweetums!

Guard: Sorry, but you 2 have to leave

_**~Tristan's Words of Wisdom~**_

**_Tristan: I love the pool!_**

**_Joey: Tristan don't drink da pool wata_**

_**Tristan: *drinks it anyway***_

**_~This has been Tristan's words of Wisdom~_**

Bakura: Marik why did you have to take your trunks off?

Marik: Because my sexiness kills all who looks

Bakura: Thank Ra we were banned from the pool

Marik: WHAT WE WERE BANNED!? I wanted to swim

Bakura: You did... For 5 seconds till the fangirls nose bleed to death *laughs*

Marik: You didn't do anything when the fan girls attacked me!

Bakura: *laughs* Maybe you shouldn't have shown your-

Melvin *Really Marik*: Shown my what?

Bakura: oh... Melvin well I got to go home... Bye! *runs off*

Marik: *laughs* My voice was to sexy that he ran off

_This was chapter 16, now please comment now BYE PEEPS!_


	18. Chapter 17

Seventeen: Fencing... Oh God

Bakura: Marik this must be one of the stupidest activity you could ever have thought of

Marik: Oh come on Fluffy, These suits make me look sexy

Bakura: Mostly everything you wear, you say it looks sexy

Marik: Nonsense! Now rengo

Bakura: It's unguard you bloody id- *gets hit in the head by the sword*

Marik: Hahaha I am great at this game

Bakura: *takes the safety tip off the sword* Not for long mother BEEP-er

Marik: Ah! *runs off with a mad Bakura chasing him*

**_~Tristan's Words of Wisdom~_**

**_Tristan: I'm King of the world!_**

**_Zack: All Hail Tristan *_**

**_~This Has Been Tristan's words of Wisdom~ _**

Marik: Ishizu! Bakura's trying to kill my sexiness!

Ishizu: *sighs* I told you not to play with swords

Marik: but swords are sexy an sharp, like me

Ishizu: *holds back a laugh*

Marik: What is funny? Tell me!

Ishizu: No, now go somewhere away from me for awhile

Marik: I will not be treat- BAKURA! Bye! *runs away*

Bakura: Come back here mother BEEB-er I'll show you how to really fence! *pissed off*

* Zack, from Zack and Cody was a figment of abridged Tristan's imagination*

Also Hi guys! Sorry This hasn't been updated in awhile, but don't worry this will be updating along with my other story. I am also going to try to answer questions or comments you might have from the reviews.

Guest, Chapter 6: Lol that's funny fic

Thanks :)

Silver Mangle, Chapter 9: I love these! They are so funny! The first one reminds me of one episode of the new loony tunes show. Marik doesn't like spongebob?!

Marik: He's evil I'm telling you!

Luna Rosetta Ros, Chapter 12: How do you come up with the ideas for "Tristan's Words of Wisdom"?

I just think of what abridged Tristan would do, and say ad write it down.

SepiternalDreamer, Chapters 2 and 7: Ermahgerd this is great xD I love this so much xD

Thanks, I try my best

TTYJ Superfan, chapter 7: Why is Tristan so stupid in your fics?

(Sorry if you think Tristan is cool.)

(P.S. I'm thinking about changing my name to FanFicFan.  
What do you think?)

alright, The reason why Tristan is so stupid because this is based of the abridged series of Yugioh, and I like the name.

TTYJ Superfan, chapter 8: Stop bashing on Téa!

I'm sorry, but again this is the abridged series version of Yugioh, I do like Tea to tell you the truth, but this is for fun, and sorry for the Tea fans out there who don't like this. I only write what I think these abridged characters would say.

Okay, now done with those questions and comments, feel free to send more in the reviews, and I'll answer them. Okay, see you guys in the next chapter, BYE PEEPS!


	19. Chapter 18

Eighteen: The Reason why Ryou doesn't have Screen Time

Me: Ryou can you tell the audience why you don't have screen time.

Ryou: Of Course. The reason why is Bakura.

Me: Anything else

Ryou: No

Tristan: Who's Bakura?

Me: Not now Tristan, go play with knives or something

Tristan: Ooo *goes in the kitchen*

Ryou: Oh Bugger I'm late for tea time.

Me: wait, another question, are you gay?

Ryou: I'm not gay, I'm just British

Me: Ok you can go now.

Ryou: See you guys another time *leaves*

Me: Ryou's wish came true, he got screen time in this chapter... Wait where's Marik-*gets knocked out*

Marik: Finally, how dare she not add me in this chapter, It's my story! *holding a frying pan*

Tristan: Ow my voice

Marik: Anyway, I guess there isn't anything to do since the day is already over. Oh well I can just sing. *coughs before starting*

Me: *wakes up slightly* B-BYE PEEPS *goes unconscious again*


	20. Chapter 19

Nineteen: Marik's Fort

Marik: I have finally done it, I have a place of my own to commit horrible crimes *laughs*

Bakura: The only crime you committed is mismatching the socks in the pharaoh's sock drawer.

Marik: Yes and he will have to spend hours to sort them out!

~meanwhile at Yugi's~

Yugi: Yami what happened to my socks

Yami: the handsome rainbow pharaoh came and messed them up

Yugi: really

Yami: no

~back at Marik's~

Marik: Now I have to make my fort of doom!

**5 hours later**

**~Tristan's words of wisdom~**

**Tristan: The handsome rainbow pharaoh came to my house yesterday**

**Joey: neah Tristan that dude doesn't exist**

**Tristan: what!?**

**~this has been Tristan's words of wisdom~**

Marik: finished! Bakura check it out. My fort of doom has been completed!

(There's a pillow fort in the middle of the room)

Bakura: Marik, those are just pillows

Marik: No it's my fort of doom! *in the fort*

_Hi guys, sorry for not updating I was busy_

_Marik: that is no excuse for not updating my screen time!_

_Sorry! well anyway if you like this favorite and review and I will see you in the next chapter, BYE PEEPS!_


	21. Chapter 20: Part 1

**Twenty: Marik's Big Battle**

Marik: Bakura why are we here?

Bakura: I want to watch this bloody movie and get good seats.

Marik: Why, there's like no one here.

Bakura: We're getting good seats and that's final

Marik: Bakura!

Bakura: What.

Marik: I need to go pee.

Bakura: Fight it Marik, fight it.

Marik: Gah!

**~Tristan's Words of Wisdom~**

**Tristan: Remember to put a leash on your ****refrigerator**

**~This has been Tristan's words of Wisdom~**

**_*During the Movie*_**

Marik: *squirming in his seat* Bakura, how long is this frigging movie?

Bakura: Three hours.

Marik: THREE HOURS!

Person: Shhh! No yelling during the movie!

Security Guard: I'm sorry sir but you need to leave.

Person: What, why?

Security Guard: No yelling in the movie theater *drags the person away*

Marik: Bakura I can't keep fighting the pee for that long.

Bakura: Well I'm not letting you go in front of me, keep fighting it.

Marik: *crosses his legs*

**_Will Marik win this battle, stay tuned for the next chapter, Bye! Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite!_**

**_ -Sherein22_**


	22. Chapter 20: Part 2

**Twenty: Marik's Big Battle Part 2**

Marik: *humming*

Bakura: Shut the bloody up Marik.

Marik: What? It helps distract me from peeing.

Bakura: Well do it quieter, I'm trying to watch the bloody movie!

Marik: My beautiful voice must be heard Bakura, you can't shut me up!

Bakura: *makes water noises*

Marik: No! The power of water noise is making it worse! *jumps over the seats to the bathroom*

**~Tristan's words of wisdom~**

**Tristan: I like the sound of pluming in the morning**

**Joey: Nyeh, Tristan you don't have pluming**

**~This has been Tristan's Words of Wisdom~**

Marik: *comes back relieved*

Bakura: Marik, we're leaving, the movie's over

Marik: I just came back though

Bakura: Who cares

Marik: I care! *storms out*

Bakura: What a bloody Moron, Marik! The exit is the other way!

Marik: I knew that!

* * *

_In conclusion Marik lost his Big battle to water noises from the British, good day, good bye. Till next time don't forget to Review, follow, and favorite._

_-Light Warrior_


	23. Chapter 21

**Twenty One: Marik's Boom Stick**

Marik: I will control this mighty boom stick!

Ishizu: Marik those are fireworks.

Marik: Nonsense! Fireworks are lights in the skies, this is a boom stick!

Ishizu: Don't ruin the place.

Marik: You're not the boss of me, Boom Stick go! *throws it on the ground*

Boom Stick: *lights up and flies around the place breaking stuff*

Marik: Bad boom stick! *takes cover*

Ishizu: Marik!

_**~Tristan's Words of Wisdom while Marik get's beat by Ishizu~**_

_**Tristan: It's Spiderman! *points at Bakura***_

_**Bakura: Stop calling me bloody Spiderman!**_

_**Tristan: That's what Spiderman would say.**_

_**~This has been, Tristan's words of Wisdom~**_

**30 minutes later...**

Ishizu: I'm going to get a broom and you're going to clean this mess! *leaves the room*

Marik: She can't tell me what to do, only I get to tell me what to do! And the television! *runs out*

Ishizu: *comes back* Okay now- MARIK COME BACK HERE!


	24. Chapter 22 (QA Announcement)

**Twenty Two (Introduction): Marik's Answers to Your Comments**

Marik: Hello people, it is I, Marik Sebastian Ishtar the Third here to answer your questions!

Me: There are no questions yet, people haven't been commenting them.

Marik: WHAT!? People are not reading this? How could they! I'm willing to answer any question!

Me: I know, you got into a bored mood, but hey they'll come back, just wait and- *gets hit in the head with the rod*

Marik: Silence! I will not wait! I am taking questions now! I will answer as many questions I get! Now COMMENT, I comand you readers!


End file.
